The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by HippiePrincess324
Summary: Sirius Black and Harper Cross were the best of friends until the end of 5th year, when they get drunk off of Firewhiskey and end up shagging. Now it's been a summer without a word exchanged, and they're back at Hogwarts. Hello awkward, nice to meet you.


A/N: So after a few false attempts and word documents now located in the recycle bin, say hello to my debut in Harry Potter fanfiction! I love my Harry Potter, and since my favorite type of stories is one's about the godlike Sirius Black I decided to try my hand at it. I'm sort of proud of this, okay I'm really proud, and I would love some feedback on it! So give me a chance, and read my story to say what you think!

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is **not** J.K Rowling.

**Prologue**

After successfully completing all his O.W.L's, standardized Wizard tests that were rather unfortunately required, Sirius Black saw no better way to release some of the stress he had been feeling than by dragging a naïve, younger Hufflepuff girl into his trusty broom closet. Not like he had been really feeling any stress, because let's face it he was going to pass. He was one of those lucky blokes, the ones who always managed to get whatever they wanted even when others probably deserved it more. Besides being unnaturally good looking with black hair falling strategically over smoldering blue eyes, toned upper arms from long hours spent at Quidditch practice where he was the best Beater in all four houses, and a smile that could turn any girl into mush; he was also outrageously intelligent, so much so even Lily Evans was sort of jealous, and she was practically a genius.

"Sirius," The girl panted slightly, biting her lower lip as his hands started unbuttoning her pristine white shirt that was compulsory according to the Hogwarts dress code. Sirius held in his sigh, because the younger he dipped the less and less he ended up fully satisfied. Young girls wanted a taste of the older, handsome Sirius but not the whole ride. They were saving that for some poor bloke that actually mattered.

"Don't worry love," He soothed, sliding the buttons back into their assigned places and sending her a glorious smile, one that might have made her reconsider her stance on no shagging had a banging on the door not interrupted them.

"Sirius," A familiar voice barked impatiently causing Sirius to grin a bit, in spite of himself and the situation the interrupter was forcing him to miss out on. "You're missing your own party," Harper Cross informed him, but she didn't sound cross. In fact, unless he was very much mistaken his best friend sounded a bit … drunk.

Opening the door and completely forgetting about the Hufflepuff who six seconds ago he had been a heartbeat away from lying to about being in love with her just to get some, he laughed when he took in Harper's misshapen appearance. Her brown hair hung long and sleek down her back, her gorgeous features looking merry in the dim torch light, and her unusually colored violet eyes shining brightly. She wore next to nothing, only a tight little black dress that glittered a bit and if she wasn't his very best friend in the entire world he would have taken one look at her hairpin curves and endless legs and pulled her into the broom closet without a second thought.

Unfortunately for him, Harper besides being the hottest girl in their year without question, was also his childhood best friend. They had met at one of those boring balls Purebloods are always throwing, when they were forced to dance together and managed to sneak off into the kitchen where they had the House Elves prepare them a cake. They wrote letters throughout the dull years following, when they rarely saw each other except at Pureblood functions and holidays since their parents were grand friends. Then they met up on the Hogwarts Express and rekindled a friendship that had been going strong ever since, regardless of how good looking they had both become and the fact that all of the Pureblood society was longing for their union.

"You're missing the party," Harper repeated, throwing an arm around his broad shoulders completely oblivious to the timid blonde beside him. Sirius's mind cleared suddenly, as he remembered the party he and his friends had planned for the last day of O.W.L's a few months ago to be held in the hidden gem they discovered while wondering one night, which upon later research ended up being the Room of Requirement a magical room that only appeared when you wished for it, and morphed into whatever you needed it to be. He had promised to meet his male best friend and partner in crime James Potter there a few hours ago, but he had gotten caught up in all the 'talking' that was required when successfully seducing a younger girl.

"Sorry I have to run dear, but this was fun," Sirius grinned at the younger girl, as he wrapped an arm around Harper's slender waist. She let her head fall on his shoulder as she laughed giddily. "There's Fire whiskey," She explained needlessly, because he could smell it on her breath. Laughing, he held her waist tighter. "Lead the way," He instructed.

A few minutes later filled with discussion of the O.W.L's and their gratefulness at having them being finally over with they finally arrived at the room and having walked by it the regulatory three times were allowed access. The party was in full swing, the room filled to the brim with fifth years dancing to loud music and using their wands to rip up note covered parchment, the ink written notes glowing brightly in the fire pit someone had wished for that held court in the middle of the room. Streamers were haphazardly decorating the walls, and Firewhiskey and Butterbeer adorned a table in the corner. A sign had been hung from one of the wall's reading, "O.W.L'S BLOW" which from the look Lily Evans, Prefect and Gryffindor's resident morale center, was giving James Potter was going to be removed shortly.

"Let the party begin," Harper cheered, as the room noticed her and Sirius's entrance and let out loud yells of glee. Harper made her way over to where Violet Deacore and Alessandra Hart stood leaning against a wall with matching cups filled to the brim of Firewhiskey. Harper clinked a cup that a random Ravenclaw male had just handed her against Alessandra's with a smirk.

"Enjoying the party?" Harper asked her best friend's who shook their heads in amusement. She had come with James to set up, and they had each had a cup of Firewhiskey by the time the guests started to arrive. James was a fun guy to hang out with, when he wasn't pestering Lily to date him with such blatant desperation on his face it was just sad, really. Alessandra pushed her long blonde waves behind her back, revealing more of her low cut sparkly dress and winking at the timid little Hufflepuff who neared fainted. Alessandra happened to be part Veela, a notorious party girl and the girl that most guys would give their wand to snog. She approached all this attention with boredom, because blokes came naturally to her. Even Remus had fallen under her charm, and the two had become rather close as of late. He was mad about her, but she was completely oblivious of course. Al was oblivious about everything and anything, something that was both her downfall and her saving grace.

Violet on the other hand, noticed everything with her sharp gray eyes and observant personality. Whereas Alessandra was disorganized and spent her nights flitting from party to party, Violet had spent her nights in the common room devoting her life to the upcoming O.W.L.S with Lily Evans and meticulous, color coded study plans. Somehow, Vi and Al made it work, growing closer than anyone ever imagined they had the ability to be. Harper fit right in between them, an easy going girl who was happy staying in with Vi or going out with Al. She complimented them both, which was why their trio worked so well.

"It's the Marauders. Of course it's brilliant," Alessandra rolled her eyes, always giving credit where credit was due. The Marauders had an uncanny way of succeeding in every aspect of life in general, and had a habit of doing things in a big fashion. Everything they touched became a raging success, something that was both annoying and rather awesome.

"Oh, and you'll never guess what Vi and I did earlier," Alessandra nudged Violet, who rolled her eyes and glared at her mate crossly. Violet looked smashing, her short green dress accentuating her curves and making her thick, shoulder length hair look even glossier. Al liked to get on her case about being a "nerd" but really Vi was just as much for going to a party as anyone else. She just had what she called "priorities" meaning she knew when to stay in, and when she actually had time to go out. This was one of their frequently had rows, and by far the most entertaining.

"We burned her study guides. Each and every last one," Alessandra nodded her head towards a roaring bonfire in the center of the room (which was presumably extremely dangerous) and Harper let out a laugh. Sure enough, students were dumping pieces of parchment (even books) into the fire and cheering as they went up in flames. It was easy to get caught up in the exuberance and relief of O.W.L.S being finally completed, and with matching glances, the three of them headed to the dance floor to let off some of their pent up steam.

Soon enough, they were each lured away by different guys. Alessandra was first to go, with her waif like figure and tiny blue silk dress, pulled against Amos Diggory who's hands were sliding increasingly towards her bust as the song wore on. Violet was next, as Remus Lupin the most grounded of the Marauders, the name Sirius and his gang gave their disreputable group of four, began dancing with her respectfully of course. Harper was left to her own devices, but she was on her fourth cup of Firewhiskey and wasn't feeling any sort of lonesome. Before she could even register it, hands were sliding over her hips and a male's hot breath was in her ear.

"Sirius," She giggled, grinding against his pelvis playfully as he emitted a grown. She forgot that with Sirius she was supposed to be the constant, best friend. She forgot that she never, under any circumstances was supposed to flirt with him. He in turn, forgot that he wasn't supposed to flirt back and most of all, he wasn't supposed to find her sexy. They were supposed to be like siblings after all.

Thirty minutes of dirty dancing later, both were too far gone to care about stupid principles like the ones they had always followed. Sirius was caught up in the sexy way she moved against him, and his hands were sliding so deliciously over her that she needed more. She moaned, in his ear turning around so they faced each other. Their mouths met, in a fervent collision that made them both wonder why they hadn't done this before. His hands trailed up to her hair, tangling in the dark tresses as she pushed herself closer against him. The dance floor was so crowded that they were just another couple in the chaos, getting lost in it. Harper felt the stress she had been feeling since the beginning of the year dissipate as Sirius's tongue swirled around her own. Sirius felt something he never had, true lust for the person he was kissing and the desire to please her, not just himself.

At that moment, they began desperately wishing for a bedroom somewhere where their peers would be unable to interrupt forgetting they were in the only place in the Castle that could provide that. A door popped up, as unseeingly as if it had always been there and Sirius pulled Harper, towards it without thinking. He knew without really knowing that it would be impossible for anyone else but them to enter, because here at the Room of Requirement every desire was indulged.

"Oh god Sirius," Harper moaned loudly as the door clicked behind them. Sirius let out another groan, as his hands pushed up her dress and slid it off her without protest. His hands danced on her slightly sweaty skin and he moved his mouth to her neck, pressing tender kisses in a place he just knew was her favorite. The bedroom appeared to be just like a dormitory except with only one bed as it's sole furnishing. Neither Harper nor Sirius really took the time to study their surroundings however.

Falling into each other was easy. They fit together, in this perfect way that you spend your whole life trying to find. His hard planes molded into her soft curves, her hands knew exactly where to hold, and so did his. They knew each other, and in between kisses and touches and caresses, they got to know each other more intimately. And when he pushed into her, they both knew without having to voice it that they would never have it this good, ever again.

They fell asleep with their bodies tangled, her head on his chest and his hands in her hair. As they drifted off, both felt more content than ever before.

The sun dawned on another day, the rays of light reaching into the room where the two best friends were sleeping cozy and soundly in each other's arms.

Sirius stretched slightly, pleased to see he had gotten laid the night before. He felt a little hung-over and sort of guilty even though he could fathom why. The girl didn't seem to have vibrant red hair, and as long as it wasn't Lily, the supposed love of his best friend's life he didn't see why he should have any regrets. He rubbed down a smooth, tan arm and sighed contently. The girl was hot whoever she was.

Harper stirred, aware of the caress whoever was holding her was applying on her arm. She felt satisfied, albeit a teensy bit sore from whatever had happened last night. It seemed she ended up shagging someone, which wasn't good news. She had big plans for her virginity and how to lose it. Somehow a drunken one night stand didn't fit into the plan, at all. Moving slightly, she locked eyes with the boy holding her.

Sirius and Harper both let out simultaneous screams.


End file.
